


It's the Ice

by Saradi



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saradi/pseuds/Saradi
Summary: Theron is on Nathema after betraying the Alliance.
Relationships: Theron Shan/Female Sith Warrior
Kudos: 7





	It's the Ice

Lana was the one that brought it up. "I've been looking over the numbers, and the Emperor's Wrath hasn't killed anyone in almost twenty contacts."

This was six years ago, and that number had grown to over a hundred, if not more. Of people not killed. I know this sounds like a strange statistic, but our teammate was a Sith Warrior - the Emperor's Wrath.

In that time, she's _hurt_ some people, don't get me wrong. But there seems to be a theme. It's not the traditional Sith 'rain pain because I can', it's more selective. She might hurt you if you hurt one of us, physically or otherwise. Honestly, she'd be more coldly angry if you hurt Lana, than if you hurt her. I was in that group of close friends too, but probably not anymore.

I'm remembering this as I'm on Nathema hoping Lana and Cait understood my messages. It was like a knife twisting in my heart to see her face when I ran off. I said things I never in a million years meant, but I had to. I had to keep up the facade. She could have killed me right there, just by reaching out her hand and force strangling me. But she didn't. She was sure I had betrayed her, and maybe I had.

Except I love her. I love her and she loves me. When I asked her about the nice Sith thing, she said simply: "It's you. I'm showing mercy because you have taught me love." It's ...me.

I promised to protect her. And I wouldn't be true to that promise if I didn't do this thing, but the wreckage it was leaving behind might not be repairable. And if I can't get them to catch up, nothing will matter anyway.

When she was on a no-kill streak of almost 150, I watched her strategically place her lightsaber squarely through the heart of her ex-husband in such a way that yeah, he'd die, and pretty quickly, but it would really hurt. I mean, I've had fights with people I've been with, but that was an emotion that I've never felt. Quinn had betrayed her, and she forgave him. Then he betrayed her again and she'd had it. She wasn't mad, though. With her, it's the ice that's worries me, never the fire.

So I guess I'm only on my first time with the betrayal thing. If I live through this and she speaks to me again (two pretty big 'ifs'), maybe she won't kill me, too.


End file.
